Talk:Abandoned Warehouse
I got my a** kicked there. I was mugged there! Les Infants Terribles The Scourge: ''in quietly, standing on one of the upper catwalks, peers down below.'' Water Princess: '*piers through window and spots The Scourge* Interesting... Fasha *looks through window with water princess as the sky* hows it interesting,hmm... oh yeah he is wearing tights like most male heroes. '''Jökä-Face: '[Nowhere to be seen, mumbling for himself] ''He'll be confused. Oh yes, he will. But he must find out the truth. '''Water Princess:'Fasha we sho uld help The Scourge... I have a feeling he might be in a trap... The Scourge: I can hear you. Now, get out. '''Water Princess: NO... *slips through window with Fasha and stands next to The Scourge on the catwalk* Me and Fasha can help! The Scourge: No. Get out. Jökä-Face: 'I can *Coughes extremely hard, as if in pain* he-hear you... '''Steve: '*sitting on a railing* .... Joka '''Jökä-Face: '''From now on, your name is not *Coughs violently*...NOT...Steve. You are now Kira. Take care of Z, Water...girl and that other girl. *Walks away* And give them this. *Tosses video tape* Fasha I'm not some other girl! *kicks joka-face from above* '''The Wave: *kicks Steve from above* What are you gonna do now? *gets out dagger and hits Steve with the handle* Jökä-Face: '''You idiot. *Blasts Fasha with lightning* Scourge... here. Since the video tape was blasted, here. *Tosses hologram to Scourge* Open when you're home! No cheating, or it will blow! *Grabs Steve and teleports away, chuckling, and coughing* The Scourge: '''The Wave: *follows The Scourge home* I wonder what it has inside... The Scourge: Don't... follow me... you.... non canon.... ripoff... *at a secret location* Kira: Those attacks where weak Fasha *collapses* Never go near a tree when there is lightning The Wave: Scourge why are you such a heartless monster! I've lost something, you lost something, well I don't know if Fasha lost anything but the point is... Me and Fasha can help, just trust us! Jökä-Face: 'another place, moving slowly Yes. Kira, now you need to take care of *Coughs* The Scourge and his friends. Follow him, and don't be seen. I must attend my things. The Scourge: I ''didn't lose anything. Now.... I work alone. And if you follow me... don't say I didn't warn you. '''Jökä-Face: '*From Holo-thingy* So Hoodie didn't count? Haha. I like that attitude--*Coughs* '''The Wave: * hears rustling in bush but ignores it and continues following Scourge* Me and Fasha.wanted to work with you... and we intend to do so... sky/Fasha *gets up* I'm okay The Scourge: The Wave: Are you ok Scourge? The Sky: *facepalms really hard* The Last Battle AJ: '*looks through the window* Don't see anyone. *smashes window the hilt of wave dagger then jumps throught window* I have to find ''him and destroy his plan! *sneaks behind a box then looks around* Fasha: *jumps in* hi AJ, what you doing? 'AJ: '''Sshhhh... I need to look for a person that might be behind the civie attacks. He's called Beckendrov, came from Russia. When he came to Goat City he was fascinated by Saiyans and spent 7 years researching on the race. When I woke up from my... deep, deep sleep... he umm *has uncomfortable eyes then blushes a little* nevermind. O believe he is hiding here and I think he is the one behind this. *jumps on the box then on another and another then reaches a hallway* You coming or what? Krayson's Voice. Why, hello. Looking for Beckendrov? I'm afraid he's... well, he's suffering from a case of death. Fasha: *flies up* What the? Its him! Grrrrrr *shoots big bang attack at him* '''Cuco: '*Appears behind AJ and Fasha and puts hands on their shoulders* You guys shouldn't be going alone. *Has a creepy face with his sun glasses on* Fasha: What the?! '''AJ: '''You may think he's dead but I've killed him about 5 times and he always came back... and by the way *jumps on a ladder then on Krayson's back and slits his neck* '''Cuco: '''AJ! Fasha: Woah. Krayson. (Afterimage fades) Impressive, but I haven't come this far to die now. '''Cuco: *Goes SSJ* Well time to get even closer! *Fires Big Bang Attack* 'AJ: '''Keep him destracted! *backflips around Krayson then goes down a stairwell* Fasha: *throws Rapid ki-blasts at Krayson* Krayson. You fools can't stop what's coming! (Fires a large Ki blast at the group) '''Cuco: '''NO! *Protects AJ and Fasha and it hit by the blast* *Goes to normal form and is knocked out* uhh... *Clothes are torn* Fasha: Hmmm.... *Goes SSJ and fires Kamehameha at Krayson* KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAAAAA! 'Hank *'Flies in as a Super Saiyan, looking at Cuco* Weakling *Rams a large axe into Krayson's spine, then flips over him and fires a Full Power Energy Wave at his face* Krayson. (Falls back into a wall, flying through it) (The window breaks open, and Nadja and Exor jump through, each launching attacks at Krayson) Krayson. AAGGH!! (Falls through another wall) 'Hank '*Smiles as they launch attacks at him and uses a Big Bang Attack on Krayson* '''Lau the G: '''You're just gonna roll over and die? '''Cuco: '*Sees Lau in visions* What... LAU!? 'Lau the G: '''Come on Cuco, I died, and you got that amazing Super Saiyan power. Now don't let it go to waste. '''Cuco: '*Wakes up* Agh *Looks around* Lau...? *Sees everyone fighting Krayshon* I'm not about to let everyone just fight and not let me join in the fun! *Goes Super Saiyan and throws a Begone!* Krayson. (Knocks back the Begone!, then smashes his fist into the floor, causing it to splenter. Fire and swords from Nadja and Exor knock him back) Fasha: Let me join in! *Fires rapid ki-blasts at Krayson* Gangnam: *calmly walks in* 'Cuco: '''HYAH! *Throws a Big Bang attack in the air then starts throwing barrages at Krayson* *Thoughts: Not yet...* 'Hank '*Uses Energy Bullet on Krayson* Krayson. (Smashes the floor, a Ki blast engulfs the warehouse, throwing everyone up above the wreckage, Krayson leaps out, screaming) Exor: EVERYONE! ATTACK AT ONCE!!! 'Hank 'Fine *Flys at Krayson with his fist charged with ki energy and punches his eye* Exor. GIANT EXCALIBUR! (A thousand swords launch at Krayson) Nadja. BLOOD FLAME! (Fire engulfs Krayson) '''Cuco: '''Okay NOW! *Swings hand and the Big Bang Attack from earlier hits Krayson* Fasha: *Shoots Destructo disks at Krayson* Zeon. SPIRIT LAUNCHER! (The rest of Zeon's crew appears, firing their own attacks) (Everyone attacks) Krayson. (The attacks clear, and he falls, smashing into the remains of the warehouse, creating a crater. A pause) M-master... I.... it.... (His eyes go blank as his Ki drops to zero) (Civilians all around the city blink, as though waking up) Civie 1. W-what?! Civie 2. I just wanna go home. Civie 3. What happened?! Zeon. (Panting) I think... I think we won. (Grins) '''Cuco: '''I don't think the war's quite over. What about the other civies? 'Hank 'They were clearly under influence, they're probably fine now *In mind-Jack:Wow Hank, you helped save the Saiyans. Hank: No dumbass, I did it to save us and you're...family. Jack: Thanks...I guess, maybe you can keep this up? Hank: Hahaha no* '''Cuco: '''ONE PROBLEM! We need to get the Dragon Balls from Namek but that will take too long. Bear knows Instant Transmission but we left him behind at the Campgrounds. Nadja. Not neccessarily. There are other Dragon Balls on Earth. '''Cuco: '''What??? There are more than 1 pair of Dragon Balls on Earth??? 'Hank 'Why does it matter to you? The war is won '''Cuco: '''Yes but a lot of people died. It's necessary. Wait... JAMES! We still don't know where he is! 'Hank 'Well first off, the dead should stay dead...unless I feel like killing them again hehehe. Second off, who the hell is James? '''Cuco: '''Lau's son -_- 'Hank '... *In mind-Jack: THE SON OF THE GUY WHO KILLED HIMSELF BACK ON THE VALKRYIE YOU IDIOT. Hank: Oh...him, you know what, you speak, I don't know these people. Jack: Fine* Oh right, him, he's probably safe somewhere. You shouldn't worry '''Cuco: '''The civies have had their hands on him since this war started, which was a YEAR ago! He is NOT fine! 'Hank 'Well, they're "awake" now. They'll have let him go. '''Cuco: '*Hears voices underground* Huh? You hear that? '''Hank '''No... (Unbknowest to the others, a small bit of wall, unlike any texture around, pops up from the earth near Krayson's body.) Fasha: *Notices land popping up* What the?!